nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Bear's Endurance
Description The target creature's Constitution is increased by 4. *NB. Hit points gained by a temporary increase in constitution score are not temporary hit points. They go away when the subject’s constitution drops back to normal. They are not lost first as temporary hit points are. Gameplay Notes Probably considered the worst of the ability enhancing spells generally (while the wisdom, charisma and intelligence increasing ones are specialised to boosting class abilities and spell save DC's) since the hit points boosted from this are less useful then actual temporary hit points, say from Aid. However, it scales better. A 4 increase to constitution at level 20 is 40 hit points more. This also boosts fortitude saves by an effective 2 across all levels. Of course, it will not stack with other spells which provide the same effects - many of which exist in items, in different higher level spells. Usually, however, it is a secondary stat to increase for even front line fighters, so a caster may benefit from learning this if constitution increasing items are not used. Generally, improving a creatures damage output is better then increasing the damage it can take - casting Bull's Strength or Cat's Grace can lead to more hits and damage with a weapon, while the casting ability scores, once increased, provide a good bonus to save DC's. This is the only one which provides no good active bonus to damage something more effectively. It can work well on summoned Creatures due to the creatures duration being shorter, or just not as worthwhile, as PC character. One can obtain up to 2 hit points at the level up, if he(she) casts Bear's endurance before leveling up the target character at the character sheet, effectivelly obtaining 2 permanent hit points. Tested only in non-patched Nwn2 game. Bugs All spells increasing the CON score are terribly bugged, while the CON increase obviously doesn't stack, the temporary HP actually do stack, because previous castings of similar spells that increase the CON score are not removed properly. Following spells are affected: Aura of Vitality Animalistic Power Bear's Endurance Mass Bear's Endurance Greater Bear's Endurance (cut) Greater Visage of the Deity Righteous Might Each spell requires a different approach to counter this bug. For example, to fix Bear's Endurance: a) Do not apply if target already affected by either Aura of Vitality or Greater Bear's Endurance. Problem here is, Greater Bear's Endurance is supposed to increase the CON ability score by 2d4+1, so you may end up with a +3 CON increase applied by Greater Bear's Endurance instead of the +4 increase applied by Bear's Endurance, but there seems to be no failsafe way to determine the exact CON increase applied by a previous spell. But since Greater Bear's Endurance is both cut and bugged, it doesn't really matter b) Check if target has the Animalistic Power effects, if positive, remove the spell effects and reapply +2 Dex,+2 STR in addition to +4 CON from Bear's Endurance, otherwise just apply +4 CON increase. c) Check if target has Righteous Might effects, if positive, remove the spell effects and reapply them (with the exception of CON bonus) in addition to +4 from Bear's Endurance. d) Check if target has Greater Visage of the Deity effects and if the target's alignment is evil, if positive, remove the GVotD spell effects and reapply them, adding +4 to CON instead of +2. If any other alignment, do not apply anything, as the target already has a +4 CON bonus from GVotD. e) Check for previous castings of Mass Bear's Endurance and Bear's Endurance and remove the spell effects before re-applying this spell (mostly to refresh duration, although this is not really necessary considered the long duration of this spell; may be necessary at low levels though). The other spells have to be fixed in a similar way. NWN1 comparison The ability enhancing spells were 1 hour / level duration in NWN1, which was the 3.0E duration. NWN2 changed it to the 3.5E duration of 1 minute / level. External resources *NWNWiki:Endurance *d20 SRD Bear's Endurance Category:Spells that can be Persisted